castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunt
Hunt Castle - Episode 5.16 - Hunt - Press Release is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary In the powerful conclusion of a two-episode story arc, when the FBI fails to get his daughter back, Castle takes matters into his own hands, reaching out to a shadowy fixer to help him recover Alexis. But Castle soon learns that his daughter's kidnapping may be part of an even more sinister agenda. Emmy and Golden Globe-winner James Brolin ("The West Wing," "Marcus Welby, M.D.") guest stars in the episode as Castle's dad. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Dylan Walsh as FBI Agent Harris *Nestor Serrano as Gregory Volkov *Christopher Heyerdahl as Jacque Henri *Bernard White as Anwar El-Masri *Katherine Kamhi as Lina El-Masri *Crystal Allen as Ms. DeGarmo *Christopher Curry as Gaston *Paul Rogan as Le Taupe (The Mole) *James Brolin as Castle's Dad / Jackson Hunt *Branton Box as Volkov's Man *Chase Kim as FBI Specialist *Brandon Dunaway as FBI Tech Quotes :Martha: Don't lie to me, Richard. Beckett's here, your passport is gone. Now what the hell do you think you're doing? :Castle: Getting my daughter back. :Esposito: Paris? What the hell is he doing in Paris? :Beckett: He thinks that he can find her. :Ryan: What, So he's Liam Neeson now? :Esposito: Liam Neeson? The dude's barely Ashley Judd. :Beckett: He's acting like a father and...I have to act like a cop. :Beckett: Do you have any idea what this is all about?! You think I'm some beat cop busting you on possession charges?! My partner's daughter is missing, and you... are in my way. Now, you don't talk to cops? I'm not a cop today, honey. :Castle: What are you doing?! That was a 200 dollar phone. :Jackson Hunt: That's how they track you. Now get in the car. :Castle: Hey, I'm not getting in the car! :Hunt: Don't be an idiot, I'm the good guy. :Castle: Oh, you expect me to trust you. :Hunt: Well, you're alive, aren't you? What are you gonna do; stay out here in the woods with all the dead guys? :Castle: Fine. I'll get in the car. :Hunt: Given that you're feeling so bad about your 200-buck phone, you might wanna pick up that 3 million dollar briefcase. Take it with you. :Castle: Ew. At least tell me your name. :Hunt: Hunt, Jackson Hunt. :Castle: That sounds made up. :Hunt: It is. :Castle: Why? Why would you come for her? :Hunt: Because she's my granddaughter. Richard, I'm your father. :Castle: You're telling me you're a spy? :Castle: My dad's a spy. Does my mom know? : Hunt: You're not gonna kill my son, Volkov. : Volkov: No? And why is that? : Hunt: Because you'll be dead. :Castle: How will I know if you made it? :Hunt: Oh, you won’t. Not officially, at least. I know this has been tough for you, Richard, and I just want you to know, son... I’ve always been proud of you. Always. :Beckett: I'm so glad you're okay. Please don't do anything like that again without me. :Castle: I won't. :Castle: Mom, there's something I want to tell you. Featured Music Trivia *When Castle was ten, his mother Martha took him to the library and while there, a stranger handed him the book Casino Royale (the first James Bond book ever written by Ian Fleming) and this was the book that made him want to be a writer (it is also revealed in this episode that the stranger was his dad). :*Castle being inspired to become a writer from 'James Bond' was first confirmed in When the Bough Breaks. :*Castle's dad sent him a copy of Casino Royale to confirm that he's still alive. *Castle's dad is a spy for CIA and goes under the made-up name of Jackson Hunt in this episode. *Castle's dad has been following Richard, Martha, and Alexis from a distance, checking in on them. *Alexis was abducted as a means for revenge on "Jackson Hunt" - she was the main target all along. *Castle is good for at least 3 million in a rush. *'Watch For': Beckett's reaction when it becomes evident that Alexis isn't being released with the other girl (she, like Castle previously, is now imagining the worst--that the kidnappers may now decide that Alexis is expendable). *Castle's father reveals that he's responsible for Castle's access to the CIA years ago. This was hinted at by Sophia Turner in Linchpin. *In Little Girl Lost, Castle says he didn't know what he would do if Alexis were ever kidnapped. Now he does. *The "Liam Neeson" comment is a shout-out to the film "Taken". *According to Castle, when Martha met Hunt, she fell in love *Candian actor, Christopher Heyerdahl, who plays Jacque Henri, is well known for his appearances in Stargate: Atlantis and Sanctuary, and The Twilight Saga films adding him to the list of famous science fiction actors guest starring on Castle. References Related links Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck